The Devil's tears
by SuperDobby
Summary: Songfic sur une magnifique chanson de Angus et Julia Stone, avec Harry et Draco en guest stars, bien entendu :p.


Petite songfic écrite à la va vite. Ca faisait un bail que je voulais écrire sur ce chanson. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, et ne rien payer bien entendu (pour avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la crémière), cette chanson est intitulé The Devil's Tears (naaaaan sans déconner?) et elle est de Angus et Julia Stone. Je vous conseille vivement d'aller l'écouter. D'ailleurs, pour ceux que ça intéresse youtube .com/watch?v=YemhxC9OpSw (il suffit d'enlever l'espace). Voilà, have fun :p. Oh, dernière petite précision, j'ai légèrement changé les paroles (pour transformer les girl en boy et les she en he) pour une raison relativement évidente :D. Et j'ai utilisé les paroles de la version courte (oui parce qu'il existe une version longue :D). Donc pour vous faire une idée, la version courte s'arrête après le piano, juste avant les accords à la guitare, vers 4mn40secs.

SuperDobby (encore et toujours lui :p).

* * *

**The Devil's tears**

_He said I am the Devil Boy _

Je suis le mal incarné dans toute sa splendeur.

Un être démoniaque effrayé par tant de beauté.

Parfait à l'extérieur.

Pourri à l'intérieur.

Je ne suis pas si beau.

Ce n'est qu'une couverture.

N'essaye pas de l'enlever.

Tu prendrais peur.

Ne dévoile pas mon âme au monde.

Il est trop noir, trop cruel pour elle.

Ne dévoile pas mon âme à ton cœur.

Il est trop pur, trop brillant pour elle.

_Come with me and we'll make many storms_

Mais reste près de moi.

Ensemble nous sommes capables de tout.

Le bien et le mal réunis.

Le manichéisme dans toute sa grandeur.

Ne m'abandonne pas.

Ne me laisse pas.

Nous leur montrerons.

Que c'est possible.

Nous leur dirons.

Qu'il n'y a que nous.

Ils ne sont rien.

Ils ne valent rien.

_He offered me the universe but inside my heart there's a picture of a boy_

Il est puissant.

Il est attirant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a voulu m'enroler.

Dans son armée du malheur.

Mais j'ai refusé.

Je lui ai ris au nez.

Je me fiche de l'univers.

Tant que je peux t'avoir toi.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de résister.

Mon choix était vite fait.

Tu es en moi.

Autant que je suis en toi.

_Some call love a curse some call love a thief but he's my home_

Je suis maudit.

Car tu as volé mon coeur.

Mais je ne t'en veux pas.

Je te l'offre de bon gré.

Tu as violé mon âme.

Mais je ne peux t'en vouloir.

Car elle était consentante.

Je ne désire rien d'autre.

Je me fiche de l'univers.

Car tu es mon monde.

C'est en toi que je veux vivre.

C'est pour toi que je veux vivre.

_And he's as much a part of this broken heart see broken bones always seem to mend_

Tu m'as détruit.

En m'offrant ton cœur.

Il est trop majestueux.

Je ne peux le conserver sans me brûler.

Tu m'écrases.

Tu m'étouffes.

Mais je ne veux rien d'autre.

Car l'amour sait être masochiste.

Le premier choc absorbé.

Je me suis senti revivre.

Tu as réparé mon corps.

Tu as soigné mon âme.

_I'll taste the Devil's tears _

_Drink from his soul but i'll never give up you_

Il veut que je l'aide.

Dans son projet alambiqué.

Si je peux en profiter.

Alors soit, je m'en abreuverai.

De sa puissance.

De sa folie.

Je l'aspirerai jusqu'à la moelle.

Cette magie trop noire, trop originelle.

Mais je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Je ne ferai que te protéger.

Je me servirai de lui.

Autant que tu te sers de moi.

_I'll taste the Devil's tears_

_Drink from his soul but i'll never give up you_

Alors crois moi mon amour.

Car je t'en fais la promesse.

Si je retourne ma veste.

C'est uniquement pour te protéger.

Je me servirai de ses faiblesses.

Pour te rendre plus fort encore.

Tu as besoin de moi.

Même si tu ne le sais pas.

Je ne te laisserai pas.

Ce n'est qu'un masque.

Que je porte comme une protection.

Pour mieux cacher mes larmes.

_He said I am the Devil Boy _

Je le fais depuis si longtemps.

Je sais tellement bien faire semblant.

Fais moi confiance.

Je risque de me brûler les doigts.

Mais je préfère mourir pour toi.

Que de te voir partir sans moi.

Personne ne se doute de rien.

Même pas toi.

Tu m'en voudras encore plus.

Mais je fais cela pour ton bien.

Je ne peux te dévoiler mon secret.

Si tu veux que demain existe encore.

_Come with and we'll break many laws _

Mais pour l'instant viens avec moi.

Oublions les pour un instant.

Il n'y a que toi et moi.

Durant ses nuits hors du temps.

Personne n'en saura rien.

Cela ne les concerne pas.

Aime moi encore un peu.

L'aube n'arrivera pas.

Avant des siècles entre tes bras.

Laisse moi t'aimer encore un peu.

Pour me perdre toujours plus.

Dans tes baisers et tes étreintes.

_He offered me eternal life but inside my heart there's a picture of a boy_

La tentation est grande.

Mais je ne suis pas comme eux.

Je me fiche de l'immortalité.

Je ne veux que toi à mes côtés.

La mort ne me fait pas peur.

Elle n'a rien d'angoissant et de terrifiant.

Elle n'est qu'un ultime voyage.

Après le bonheur d'une vie partagée avec toi.

Je ne peux t'oublier.

Je ne peux pas ne pas t'aimer.

Le destin sait être vicieux.

Et je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez.

_Some call love a work, some call love a thief but he's my home _

J'ai du me battre pour toi.

Passer au dessus de ma haine.

Piètre déguisement.

Cachant mal la vérité.

J'ai du me battre avec moi.

Pour laisser de côtés mes préjugés.

Je ne me sens bien qu'auprès de toi.

Je suis enfin en vie, après une longue agonie.

Car là où le cœur se trouve.

Le foyer aura toujours une place.

Alors je ne peux pas te laisser.

Sans me pendre dans l'heure qui suit.

_And he's as much a part of this broken heart see broken bones always seem to mend_

Tu ne le sais même pas.

Tu m'as fait autant de mal que de bien.

Mais ne pleure pas.

Ce qui est fait est fait.

Et je ne voudrais changer le passé.

Pour rien au monde.

Tu n'as fait qu'arracher.

La carapace craquelée de mon cœur.

Pour le faire renaitre de ses cendres.

Tout nouveau, tout beau

Il faut souffrir parfois.

Pour reprendre goût à la vie.

_I'll taste the Devil's tears _

_Drink from his soul but i'll never give up you_

J'espère que tu comprendras.

Que tu trouveras la force au fond de toi.

Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner.

Juste de m'épauler.

Il n'est qu'un pantin entre mes mains.

Il ne se sait même pas prisonnier.

Personne ne sait rien.

Je dois agir dans la nuit et l'oubli.

Je ne peux le tuer.

Seulement le détruire assez.

Pour que tu ne disparaisses pas.

Pour que tu reviennes à moi.

_I'll taste the Devil's tears_

_Drink from his soul but i'll never give up you_

L'esclave se retourne contre le maître.

Les rôles changent imperceptiblement.

Sa puissance je la dompterais.

Il ne restera rien de lui.

Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Alors ne me fuis pas.

Reste près de moi.

Et je t'en prie ne meure pas.

Car sur la Terre sans toi.

Je ne saurai plus comment vivre.

Tu es le guide de mes pas.

Tu es la vie qui coule en moi.

* * *

Pour toute réclamation, insulte, preuve d'amour, et caetera et caetera, une seule solution. Le petit bouton en bas, juste au milieu, vous pouvez pas le louper xD. En tout cas, merci :p.


End file.
